


Chamber

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever he's done, Sam's been staring down the barrel of a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Sam's life is made up of more contradictions than he cares to count. Some days he's playing the fucking negotiator, wanting to discuss before letting his pistol do the talking. And others? Other days the feel of the hard metal in his hands, the click of the slide and the heaviness of the trigger beneath his fingertip feels so fucking good he gets a hard on.

A long time ago, he tried to tell himself that the pleasure he felt (and it was straight-up pleasure when he felt the whorls on the handle imprinting themselves on his palm) was just a sick reaction to his fucked-up rearing.

But now, with the gun in Dean's hands (hands steady and strong that he trusts more than anything) rubbing the icy smooth barrel across his throat and over his peaked nipples, it leaves little room to debate exactly how fucked up Sam is.

And he can no longer find it within himself to care.

~end


End file.
